Repo! Blast To The Past
by ff13forever
Summary: The Largo siblings were just minding their own business. They haven't done anything wrong (yet). Now they have a bunch of kids in their father's study claiming to be their future kids! Rated T for Largos
1. Chapter 1

****Authors Note: I do not own Repo! or any of its characters. All copyright goes to the franchise owners. ****

**Prologue Part 1: The Largo Family History**

**It was many years after the incident at the Genetic Opera. In those years , a lot happened. More specifically, to the Largo family. After Rotti's near death experience his kids started to clean their acts up. **

**Luigi started to go to private therapy for his anger problems. It went smoothly asides the fact he sent most of his doctors to the hospital for stabbing them in the chest. After that Rotti had to try a different approach. Luigi then started to see Rose Stewart, a therapist fresh out of med-school. As cliche as it was, he fell head over heel with the blonde haired beauty and one year later he made Rose his wife. Nine months later they had a daughter named Annaleigh, who had Rose's looks and Luigi's temper (but on a more controlled level). When Annaleigh was two Rose gave birth again- but with twins. First there was Edward, or Eddie, who was a impulsive boy who reacted on instinct. Elle was the more logical twin who usually kept her brother in line. Both of them were pranksters. The kids were a hassle but always made Luigi smile.**

**While Luigi was the oldest Pavi was actually the first to get married. After the Opera incident Pavi became less confident in himself and started drinking. One day he passed out on the street only to be rescued by a woman named Angela Castro. He then fell in love with her pursuing her for three months until she agreed to go out. Half a year later they got married. After a month their niece Annaleigh was born, Angela and Pavi had a son, Antonio. Three years later Monty Largo was born. Two years after that the couple had their last child and only daughter, Allana was born. There is still gossip about Pavi's former bachelor days but he feels like he doesn't need to sleep around when he's got a loving family.**

**Believe it or not Amber got hitched to. After her father showed how he really felt about her surgeries she picked one face and stuck with it. While getting her face fixed for the last time she met Dr. Thomas Hart, who she started dating a week later. After a two years Amber married Thomas, and officially became Amber Hart. Not long after AMber became pregnant with a son named Arthur. After Arthur Amber had a hard time getting pregnant. Luckily she became pregnant with Lily Hart when Arthur was four. After the birth of her daughter Amber felt like her life was complete.**

**The Largo siblings all settled down and were happy for it. No more murder , meaningless sex, and no more zydrate. And yes, Rotti enjoyed playing with his grandkids.**


	2. Chapter 2

Why the hell do we have to go today? Annaleigh asked.

It is your Uncle Pavi s birthday, answered her mother. And don t use that kind of language do you understand me!

Whatever, Annaleigh sighed.

It wasn t that Annaleigh hated her Uncle Pavi, it was her grandfather that she disliked. Annaleigh may be a Largo, but that doesn t mean she supports Genco s tactics. The very thought of the repossession policy repulsed her.

In the past few years her family extended their business into other things than medicine. Now Genco makes cars, airplanes, and a few other secret projects. Even though it made her family rich Annaleigh hated the family business.

After breakfeast Annaleigh, her parents, and the twins Eddie and Elle got into the limo headed toward the Genco building.

The moment they arrived Anna Leigh's father was crushed in a bear hug by none other than her Uncle Pavi.

Luigi! he said. Rose! Suno entusiasta che siate riusciti a venire!

Pavi, Luigi gasped. You re crushing my lungs!

Pavi let go of his older brother smiling. Sorry fratello, its-a nice to see you. And little Annaleigh, Edward and Elle!

Happy birthday Uncle Pavi! the kids said, though Annaleigh was irked at being called little. After all the guest arrive Annaleigh notice the twins were gone. She then spotted her her cousin Arthur leaving the dining room into the hallway. Looking back to see if the adults were busy, Annaleigh then followed her little cousin.

While walking down the hallway Annaleigh saw Arthur enter a room that clearly said do not enter. Feeling suspicious she tried to follow him even further when she bumped into Grandfather, Rotti Largo.

Hello Annaleigh, Rotti said.

Hey Gramps, Annaleigh replied.

If Rotti was irritated he was good at hiding it. And how is my favorite Granddaughter? I hope you've enjoyed the party,

Yeah its a real hit, sent any repo-men out tlate-

Anna!

Annaleigh turned to her cousin Antonio who walked up to their grandfather and said , Excuse us grandfather but we have be on our way nice shirt by the way is it new?

After they got away Antonio asked, For god s sake Anna, you can t keep your mouth shut for a minute can you?

Me what the fuck Tony! You need to stop kissing the old geezer s ass and learn to be your own person,

Tony did nothing but glare. At the end of the hall he opened a pair of french doors. The two of them stepped inside saw saw all of their cousins and siblings.

Hey guys, nice to see you finally came, Tony s brother Monty said with a grin.

Annaleigh nodded. She scanned the room look at all the faces of her brothers and cousins. At the middle of the room her eyes stopped

What the hell is this? 


End file.
